


A Distraction

by Draffinglapel



Series: Helltaker fun [3]
Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinda, Vaginal Fingering, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draffinglapel/pseuds/Draffinglapel
Summary: Zdrada was right
Series: Helltaker fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118522
Kudos: 6





	A Distraction

A Distraction

Malina was lying down on the bed, her full attention directed to her game, wracking her mind for solutions. She was stuck on a level, a tough one that she was just not making any progress on. This put her in a sour mood, as she always was. Her mood was not lightened by the fact that she was out of snacks again, and her daily dose of chocolate pancakes was running late. If he didn’t show up soon she would have to go look for herself, which she really wanted to avoid, as the rest of the house was cold enough, and her little room heater had done a good job of keeping her warm. She had become so frustrated she started going through all the possibilities of the puzzle, each variable after the other. It was frustrating, her patience was already running out, and her mood was declining in straight correlation with her death count rising.  
She was about to stand up and go look for pancakes, when there was a knock on her door, and Helltaker walked in.  
“Took you long enough”, Malina greeted him with her usual frustrated frown, rolling over on her mattress to face him “Should’ve gotten them myself, woulda been a lot easier.”  
“I’m sorry you highness, but there were a few complications in the matter.”  
“Oh shut your big face and bring me the food.”  
She set her keyboard away and started feasting on the feast put before her.  
“What do you think you’re doing”  
“Trying to see what I can do about the game”, as he picked up the keyboard and started going through the moves.  
“I’ve already tried that. And that. And that. And -…”  
“Exactly”  
She looked away from his smirking face to focus back on her pancakes. The screen quickly got her attention back as he started making progress. His face was focused, his mind bent on one thing only - figuring out the puzzle. He stopped for a while, and right before she asked him if he had already given up, he started going again. He moved the character on screen with purpose, knowing his destination and the path to get there.  
With shame Malina suddenly realized her growing wetness, but refused to acknowledge it. Instead she focused completely on the game, and watched in amazement. New pathways and doors opened up where there had been none before, countless possibilities and choices to be considered and investigated. Her mind raced against his, trying to predict his next move, in an attempt to keep her pride, but she was almost always wrong, taking unexpected turns that seemed to work out somehow. Her thighs moistened and it became harder to concentrate, but she did her best to shove the thoughts away by getting angry over the fact that he was so easily beating what she had spent hours on. Both grew in intensity the closer he got to finishing it, her racing mind bent on solving it and her other desire wanted it just as badly. And then, it was solved. Her rejoicement was cut short by her surpassing the wave of pleasure that washed over her and surpassed it by again giving to anger, what seemed to be the perfect mask for everything. She didn’t hide it well enough apparently.  
“The fuck are you grinning at?”  
“Zdrada was right apparently”  
Now she was furious, barely able to keep herself from just snapping his neck right then and there, but she knew the consequences, and didn’t want to provoke those just yet. She would have gone to beat up her sister then and there, but remembered that she would just enjoy that. Instead she took a last big swig from her bottle of vodka and grabbed back the keyboard from his hands, glaring at him the whole time. She turned and was about to jump back on her bed when he gave a small whistle behind her.  
“That is quite the spot on your sheets. gonna have to do laun-”  
“You know what, I think I have a better use for your mouth”she flung him on the bed, the bed protesting as his giant frame crashed on top of it. She rolled him onto his back, shoved him to the front edge, slid down her pants, and sat down on his face.  
He got to work immediately, having warmed up his tongue not too long ago. Both his hands moved to caress the small of her back and travel in different directions. One moved down over her rump, lightly caressing it all around, switching between cheeks, while the other one moved up and over her to help with her front, rubbing her clit, taking the small bud and rolling it in-between his fingers. Her pants brushed against his forehead and he liberated both his hands from their tasks to slide her pants down, and all the way down to her ankles. With her thighs now bared and smushing against the sides of his face while her feet dangle off the edge, he redirected all of his attention back to his task at hand, or in this case, at mouth. His tongue dug in deep, reaching and tasting, probing the shallow depths that it could reach. It worked in conjunction with his lips, which were drawing patterns on her entrance, opening, closing, and even once pulling back his tongue, burying his lips, and blowing a raspberry. The reaction was immediate, she clenched her thighs around his head and her whole body tensed up at the sudden act, causing her to mess up on her puzzle.  
“Don’t do that again! You’ll mess me up!”  
Had he been able to remove his mouth, he would have retorted with that not making much of a difference. He was also almost glad he couldn’t, knowing the backlash would not be pleasant. He had another idea instead. He moved both his hands back to her rump, and lifted her up a bit, setting her down on his arm, to rest.  
“I didn’t tell you to quit!”  
“Gimme a damm second”  
He lapped up all available juices, keeping them in his mouth, and inserted both his fingers in her slit instead, lavishly covering them in her juices. He moved them to her back entrance, carefully applying it. He then let her back down is mouth aiming for the secondary entrance, took a deep breath and ate it with the same voracity as the first one. His fingers entertained the her slit, driving in deep with two of them, testing out the new depths, exploring the walls with newfound vigor. His exploration was more focused on the other tunnel, it’s texture completely new, the taste a bit bitter, but it was quickly drowned out by the sweet suppressed noises of Malina enjoying herself. Her keyboard sounds had stopped, and she now sat shivering atop of him, her whole body shaking and jittering. Helltaker was slowly running out of breath, his nose and mouth completely underneath her, but was determined to keep going as long as he could. It was a good ‘nother 45 seconds before he had resurface from underneath her.  
“You don’t get to stop”  
She reached behind herself and forced him down again, but he barely managed to catch another breath before his face was covered again.  
“You have however been doing a good job, so if you keep this up you may get a reward.”  
This earned her an additional finger inside her, as well as the other hand reaching up and solely focusing on her entrance and clit, exploring, twisting, and turning each little crevice. This brought out a very small and suppressed moan, one that she had apparently attempted to stifle, but was unable too. Her keyboard slid to the floor, her head tilted back and out of his view, and her chest and stomach shuddered under his assault. The silk-soft thighs on the side of his heads turned to steel as his head was once again crushed by walls on either side, securing him in place and preventing any notion of escape. Her body contorted again as he continued probing deeper and deeper, his fingers almost all the way in. He diverted some of his attention to her clit, his fingers rubbing and rolling the entrance without relent. Her head rolled back, giving him view of her flushed face, a tiny bit sweaty, her eyes lustful and wanting, with a hint of an angry burning fire inside of them. Helltaker relented a bit, slowing down his onslaught on her underside, allowing her to compose herself the slightest bit.  
“I … guess … deserve … a reward”  
Malina pulled up her sweater, exposing her bare chest to his searching gaze. He suddenly stepped his game back up, with a sudden movement going to full blast, moving with unbound ferocity, getting to know every spot of her insides that he could reach. He kept going, driving her ever higher and closer to the edge, pushing with an unbound force. It took all of her will power and strength to suddenly sit up and off of him, kneeling on the bed over him, releasing them from each other's connection, allowing her to stabilize herself and him to breathe again. His face was covered in her lavish juices, her nether regions dripping from both holes.  
“I think I have a better idea for a finish than that.”, Malina mentions as she slid backwards, moving away from his chest and towards his pants. She undid his belt as he got out of his shirt, throwing it neatly onto the chair in the corner. the pants were down, the last layer remained. Malina removed it with what seemed to her unreasoned apprehension, she had seen it before. Then she remembered, seeing the girth and acknowledging the length of the beast that was in front of her. She took it in her hand, solid and weighty, almost completely stiff now, and started moving her hand back and forth. She spit on it, and rubbed it a bit more before finally taking the head in her mouth. She slid her tongue up and down his side, coating it with a decent layering of saliva. This task done, she sat herself up, kneeling with his member against the apex of her thighs. She rubbed herself up and down, spreading her fluids even more over him, until she was satisfied that it was enough. She raised herself atop of him, readjusted him beneath her, and sat down.  
Malina closed her eyes and bit her lip to stifle the moan threatening to burst forth from her lips at the sudden presence within her. This didn’t last for long as a sudden hand on her chest brought her back. She shoved him back down, hissing at him  
“I’m showing them to you, not letting y-”  
This movement however, required her to lean forward, and when the strong muscle inside of her provided resistance, she was cut short by the pressure being reapplied inside of her. She recomposed herself, forcing herself to relax. Then she slowly started to raise herself, till all that was left was the tip inside of her, and lowering herself, till it was all neatly sheathed inside of her. She repeated this, till she had gotten a good rhythm going, her breasts bouncing wildly as she lustfully sped up, with him now matching her movements with his hips, her insides being ravaged and pleasured to no extent. She slowed down, giving her the much needed area to spin around, with her back now facing him. She stepped the pace back up, her rear now shaking on his stomach, a prime view for him she bet. As their fucking got more frenzied, each drawing nearer to the summit, she felt him suddenly sit up behind her, and reach his arms around him. She didn’t stop him as his hands started fondling her tits again, she was feeling too fucking good to care. His chin on her shoulder, his hands on her chest, and his member buried deep in her and hitting her cervix, Malina was pushed not only over the edge, but thrown off of it completely, hurled far out and over, and into a bliss crash of pleasure, the world going dark, with wave after wave washing over her and drawing her in joy and lust. She came back as he was still pounding her, his hands now on her hips, moving her up and down with great speed. Angry at his presumption of control she was about to intervene as he erupted deep inside of her, filling her and providing a whole new sense of pleasure. He relented, sensing the imminent danger and leaned back, distancing himself ever so slightly from her. She turned around, still on top of him and lifted herself slowly, dripping his hot and sticky liquid down her thighs.  
“Get dressed” she threw his clothe at him from the chair “and get out”  
Not daring to disobey, Helltaker got on the job immediately, as Malina made her way to the bathroom connecting to her room with a surprisingly dignified walk.


End file.
